Kaiette Nairobi Tivionne
"Call me Kai." 'First Name' Kaiette 'Middle Name' Nairobi 'Last Name' Tivionne 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' Kai 'Age' Birth date: April 20th Age: 16 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5"7 'Weight' 135 Race/Physiology *Wildwood Elezen *The Elezen are a race from Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV. They are the race that has lived in Eorzea the longest and co-exist peacefully with the other races. They are similar to the Elvaan of Final Fantasy XI. Among the Elezen, the Wildwood/Forester tribe live in the forest but also adapt to urban life, and are excellent archers due to their keen eyesight. The Duskwight/Shader Elezen live in caves, and see the Wildwood as traitors. Duskwight have excellent hearing and are skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and many act as thieves. 'Noble and Refined' The Elezen are a traditionally nomadic people who in former times claimed sole dominion over Eorzea, their presence predating that of the other races. Believing this prominence to be ordained by the gods, they came to develop an esteemed sense of honor and pride.Their characteristically tall, slim physiques and elongated limbs are part of a successful adaptation to the land’s various environments. Indeed, it is said that their highly sensitive ears can discern the squeak of a field mouse at a distance of up to several malms. The Elezen perceived the immigration of the Hyur as tantamount to invasion, and as a result the two share a past plagued by warfare. At present, however, they can be seen coexisting peacefully, the exception being the reclusive Duskwight Elezen. The Elezen can lay claim to being the oldest of Eorzea's native sentient races - various city-states over multiple Astral Eras have been founded by them, and there is substantial evidence to suggest that the ancient, mighty Allagan Empire may have been substantially driven by the Elezen's distant forebears. In modern times, while a few Elezen can be found all across Eorzea, their greatest populations are in Gridania and Ishgard. Gridania is where the greatest number of them can be found, and they were instrumental in its founding and are responsible for many of the traditions of its greatest institutions, such as the Archer's and Conjurer's Guilds. Their long attachment to the Black Shroud and understanding of the elementals who truly rule that forest mean that they will be a crucial part of Gridania, as long as it endures. ''Wildwood Elezen For eons, the Wildwood Elezen have lived in the safety of Eorzea's lush forests. They possess an incredibly keen sense of sight — a contributing factor in their unparalleled expertise as archers. With the formation of the realm’s governments, many Wildwood ventured forth from the forests, drawn either to the exhilarating cosmopolitanism of the urban centers or the simple nomadism of the plains. Ironically, the other great population of "Wildwood" Elezen is to be found in Ishgard. However, long decades of ceaseless warfare with the Dravanian Horde, the intensity of the faith of the Church of Halone, and most recently the years of bitter cold and snow have made the Elezen of Ishgard quite distinct culturally from their other Wildwood cousins. 'Behaviour/Personality' As a member of the Operatives, Kai tends to keep an all-business demeanor, showing little to no emotions or mostly wearing what is called a "Poker Face" where it is hard to decipher exactly what she is thinking. Because of her Elezen blood, she is naturally graceful and intellegent, catching onto things quickly while moving as swiftly and lightly as the wind. At times she can be a bit stubborn, but is not objected to obeying the laws and regulations of her company. She takes her occupation seriously and believes that failure is in no way an option when it comes to missions. She can be mysterious at times and a bit of a closed book who prefers to keep her circle small and a close eye on her enemies. As a young girl of few words, she prefers to express her courage through her actions and hardly shows sympathy or remorse to others. Especially oponents. Her tough skin makes her afraid of showing emotions of sadness or pain in front of others, including tears, for fear that it will make her appear weak and other Operatives will look down on her. She releases hidden anger into missions and those who know her will be able to tell that she is angry based on her level of aggression and violence. Aside from the serious disposition she usually carries, Kaiette is not opposed to enjoying a thrill. She finds pleasure in riding her pet Coeurl through the streets or parkouring her way through the city in addition to her Operative training. Anything that will give her the satisfaction of an adrenaline rush and perhaps take her mind off of her occupation. Lastly, Kaiette may appear to be a heavily guarded chick who won't open up for a damn soul, but she actually has perhaps the biggest heart in all of the Operative Faction. She is a hard lover and will do anything beyond her limits to defend the ones she loves, including friends and family. Depending on how much she cares about someone, she may even lay down her life. Appearance Kaiette stands at a medium height and has a petite, hour glass figure featuring toned arms and legs, a flat stomach, ample chest, and a backside that creates quite the distraction. Her complexion can be described as sun-kissed and her facial features doll-like, which she usually brings out with a good bit of make-up. She has several piercings in various places on her face and all along her ears. As an Elezen, they are somewhat elongated and pointed outward away from the sides of her head. She has a head full of peculiar aqua blue hair where the front portion is cut into a bang sweeping directly above her eyes and the rest hangs several inches past her shoulders in straightened locks like a waterfall. Her almond-shaped eyes match the color of her hair and are surrounded by thick, dark lashes. She is usually dressed in the Operative Uniform which consists of a black suit and white shirt beneath, but instead of normal black pumps, she chooses to wear thigh-high black boots instead that fit tightly around her toned legs. Her giant ring blade is usually harnessed to her back and she will often walk around wearing her dual pistols on her thigh holsters. Due to the nature of her occupation, she also finds it appropriate to wear a pair of black, fingerless gloves on her hands to keep them from getting to dirty and also to protect her from injuring her own hands with her weapon. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' *Operative The Operatives is the unofficial nickname of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department (alternatively, the Department of Administrative Research ) of the Y.U.N. CORP . They work inside the Department of Public Safety on the left wing of the YC building. The Operatives act similarly to an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. The reputation of the OPRATIVES is that they are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Even if it means killing their family, they would still complete the job. Due to the nature of their job, members of The Opratives are privy to numerous company secrets and as such become security risks should they leave the company. This results in the reality that Operative members can only freely leave the company in a body bag. The standard OPRATIVE uniform is a unisex business suit with matching tie, white undershirt and shoes. While this is the expected uniform, the degree at which it is worn is alleviated a little to allow minor reflections of the OPRATIVES personality. For instance gloves are allowed to be worn, as well as glasses and minor jewellery. Some members also leave the suit jacket and shirt unbuttoned or alternate the type of footwear from the basic black boot to one more to their liking. Character Class *'Ninja''' *'Ninjutsu' is also known as Ninja magic and is a recurring ability and class of spells in the Galaxy Gear roleplay series. It is also a separate school of magic used only by Ninja. Ninjutsu is a separate school of magic entirely. It includes healing spells, elemental spells, and status inflicting spells. The differences between Ninjutsu and magic are that the spells are all non-reflectable and in most cases targets all opponents at once. Currently Aquired Spells *'Flame: '(Katon or Unleash fire) also known as FlameTech or Fire Veil is a recurring ability in the Galaxy Gear roleplay. It is usually a type of Ninjutsu magic that deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Katon can also be assigned to throwing items such as small shuriken and deal fire-elemental damage. Currently, Kaiette has only learned this spell on a very basic level and channels the ability with Chakra (yeah I'm calling it chakra :L). Channeling this Ninjutsu Magic known as Chakra through her body, she is able to expel orbs of fire from her hands, as many as she wants until her Chakra has run out and is capable of making them strike all surrounding opponents all at one time. In some cases when the situation is dire, such as the mission involving the Deus monsters, her determination and will power will allow her to tap into a higher level of this power and enable her to summon pillars of fire from the sky, which are also able to strike all opponents at once. But until she has fully mastered this spell, she can only use such an attack every once in a while and during emergency situations. Category:RPC Category:OPERATIVE 'Fighting Style' *'Southern Dragon Style (Lung Ying) ' *Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin (see neijin and waijin). :"Control yourself, let others do what they will. :This does not mean you are weak. :Control your heart, obey the principles of life. :This does not mean others are stronger." ** Footwork: 'In Southern Dragon style, leg work is characterized by a zig-zag motion that mimics the imagined movement of the mythical Chinese dragon. This also allows one to use floating and sinking movements which are very important in generating power and stability, making your body calm and relaxed.Though the Lung Ying footwork pool is deep, it generally centers on two basic types of stepping. The first is "Zig Zag" stepping (dragon stepping). Basically with each step forward, the rear foot moves forward and becomes the forward foot. However, the step is not taken directly forward but basically follows the angle the front foot is turned at (about 33 degrees). This has the effect of moving the LY player forward and off to an angle while offering some protection to the groin from attack. This type of stepping allows a lung ying player to press his opponent (usually used before the opponent's center has been taken) while launching attacks from angles that are difficult for the opponent to defend. The LY player seems to be constantly moving into an uncomfortable range and at an angle that forces their opponent to reposition their whole body to defend against, or else torque their torso around thus breaking their structure and disconnecting them from the power generation machinery of their lower body.The second basic type of stepping is Bik Bo stepping, or press stepping. In this method the front foot moves forward and the rear foot drags up to get back to the basic position. This stepping generally covers less distance than the dragon stepping, and is used to press the opponent. It will frequently be used once the LY player has begun to press their attack in earnest or is exploiting some advantage. There are specific methods for stretching this footwork out addressed in various forms. One of the primary purposes of this footwork is to keep the LY player "on top of" their opponent and in attacking range. Also, this type of stepping is heavily used in various stance breaking methods. Weapon of Choice *'Dual .45 Colt M1911 Pistols ' * The basic principal of the M1911 pistol is the recoil operation. As the expanding combustion gases force the bullet down the barrel, they give reverse momentum to the slide and barrel which are locked together during this portion of the firing cycle. After the bullet has left the barrel, the slide and barrel continue reaward a short distance. At this point, a link pivots the rear of the barrel down, out of locking recesses in the slide and the barrel is stopped by contact of the lower barrel lugs against the frame's vertical impact surface. As the slide continues rearward, a claw extractor pulls the spent casing from the firing chamber and an ejector strikes the rear of the case, pivoting it out and away from the pistol. The slide stops and is then propelled forward by a spring to strip a fresh cartridge from the magazine and feed it into the firing chamber. At the forward end of its travel, the slide locks into the barrel and is ready to fire again. *The external design of the M1911 proves the classic semi-automatic frame. A slide covers the internal working functions as well as the barrel. The magazine is inserted into the base of the pistol grip in the traditional way. The pistol grip is well-angled up to the reciever. The curved trigger assembly sits within an oblong trigger ring which gave good support when firing. Various levers along the side of the reciever control a safety, magazine release and slide release. Wooden or rubber grips straddle the metal pistol grip frame. A tang overhangs the rear area of the grip and sits over the firing hand's web. Over weight is roughly 2.4lbs with an overall weight length of 8.25 inches. (The barrel measuing just over 5 inches.) *Traditionally, such a pistol is fired with both hands on the weapon, below the slide to avoid injury. The primary hand holds the pistol grip in a conventional hold while the support hand wraps around the primary hand. Of course, the pistol can also be fired single-handedly. In practice, the weapon is very sound with a manageable kick, the slide quickly moving rearwards to allow the ejection of the spent carttridge and introduction of a live one into the chamber. The semi-automatic" nature of the weapon means that there is one cartridge fired for every trigger press. The initial cocking of the weapon is handled by manually pulling the slide to the rear with the support hand - this introducing the inital live round into the chamber and setting the hammer. Of course, the safety will have to be set off for active management of the mechanism. The semi-autmatic short-recoil action allows for all seven .45 ACP rounds to be fired as fast as the operator can press the trigger. *'The Iron Thrush *Is a giant ring blade used by Kaiette that closely reaches the full height of its user. The use of this peculiar weapon takes several years of practice and careful movements as it is easy for the wielder to injure themselves while using it. It is shaped like a large ring with a blunt edge on the inside to protect the wielder and a razor sharp surface on the outside. Also with several prongs located around the blade that are capable of catching and blocking other blades. Kaiette can utilize this weapon with or without touching it as a magnetic device hidden within her glove allows her to direct the movements and directions of the blade without having to physically touch it. This device comes in handy when she throws the blade far distances. The magnet possesses enough strength to pull the blade back from up to any long distance and return it back to its wielder. The blade is also able to travel about as fast as a bullet while airborne because of how easily its edges cut through air particles and defies friction and momentum. Meaning, while other projectiles eventually slow down after a while due to gravity, the ring blade will travel far distances without slowing down or stopping like normal projectiles and will often take a tough, solid obstacle in order to stop it. That, or its initial target. *''' The Song of the Fireflower''' is a style that can only be used with the wielding of a Giant Chakram. It is a style specifically designed to fit the motions, stances, and fluidity necessary to battle an opponent using a Giant Chakram without causing serious injury or death to the wielder. This style includes rapid attacks combined with flips, spins, body rolls, and an overall high level of agility. Melee attacks which are pretty much consider merciless bashing of an opponent and also blocking. Allies/Enemies NA 'Background' (Coming Soon...) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC Category:OPERATIVE